That Look AKA 'Harry's Song'
by VIKEMON
Summary: ONESHOT. Cute, quite short! Draco/Harry - story of how the kiss and how Harry becomes Draco's muse.


That look – A.K.A 'Harry's Song', The One Shot.

A/N: I'm bored, I know I've not updated my other story in years and I will finish it soon I promise. But at the moment I don't really know where I'm going with it, I'm figuring it out. So here's another random one-shot. It's Draco's point of view. I may but a bit of kissing in here somewhere.

--

Draco's long slender fingers drummed a tune against his temple as he sat, head in hands, through a particularly useless charms lesson. Charms with the Gryffindors was always a waste of his time, he learnt these simple incantations off his godfather Severus when he was merely ten years old. His father had him tutored from a young age, preparing him to be the best at his school, however he wasn't. Hermione Granger was, yet Draco suspected he still had so much more knowledge than her. Unlike his father, his mother Narcissa had wanted him to be aristocratic, elegant and with taste. So of course not only was he tutored, he had been taught art and music. Useless talents, but nevertheless Draco had grown into them, often seeking refuge in canvases and instruments during his endless summer holidays.

The tune being thumped into his brain by trained pianist fingers could easily have been a new ballad, or sonnet, it could have been anything, anybodies. He heard the notes play in his head, perfecting the piece until he was happy, then repeatedly tapped it, his foot gently joining in. His eyes scanned the room. He looked to his sides, the two bulky bodyguards his father insisted on him looking after were blindly looking at the board; '_they probably don't even know this is charms_,' he thought.

He rolled his eyes, foot still tapping, he looked down and his gaze lingered on Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been round at the Malfoy Manor often over the holidays, he came with his father Thomas, Draco had been puzzled by his charm and manner. He looked arrogant, but he was rather pleasant when spoken to by Narcissa. Something about Zabini made Draco feel very uncomfortable, it was the way he walked round on his own, never giving anybody so much as a word. Not even teachers.

Draco's brow furrowed before he averted his eyes to the red and gold half of the classroom. Hermione was speaking, but the only thing in Draco's ears was his newfound music. Her hair was pulled back into a bun; she was naturally pretty but her self-conscious attitude to how she looked put most of the Slytherin boy's off her, Draco was mainly glad of this, the boys in his house were only ever after one thing. He had never really been interested in girls; he knew it would take something spectacular to get his attention. Even more spectacular than Granger, although she was bright and intelligent, he didn't see anything in her.

When his winter eyes moved slightly left to Harry Potter, he found emeralds staring back at him behind round black frames. He didn't look away; he had often gazed at Harry, confused. There was something about Potter that was beautiful, his raven black hair and bright green eyes clashed in a way that made him look more magical than he was. As Harry looked back Draco's song played louder in his head, it seemed to be in tune with the Gryffindor boy's eyes, and the piece rose and fell with Harry's chest. Draco copied the song and Harry's breathing, the air from his parted mouth gently skimming his lips. He found himself wondering how someone who seemed just as mortal as himself could be classed as a hero, a saviour of two worlds. A smile found itself to the Slytherin boys face; he couldn't help but feel like Harry was completely on to him, like the other boy could hear his music. Harry smiled back awkwardly, like he was embarrassed.

--

When the bell went for dinner Draco managed to escape his two disciples and catch up with Harry, who appeared to be heading away from his friends and off to the common room. His fingers were still twitching as if he were playing. He did a small jog until he was right behind Harry then touched the small of his back lightly, hoping not to alarm the other boy. Potter turned, his eyes were wide; he looked Draco up and down before his expression changed to confusion, he opened his mouth to talk but Draco butted in, not even knowing what he was doing, only aware he was doing it.

"I have something to show you" He said, his voice stuttering slightly with nerves. His music pieces never reached the ears of others and his art never reached the eyes of anyone but him.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I don't want any trouble"

Draco nearly laughed, he'd not said a word to Harry all year; he had left him well alone. "I've started as I mean to go on; I don't want to give you any trouble. I just want to show you something, I have to admit I'm not sure why myself."

Harry looked deep in thought, his eyebrow raised; Draco could tell his curiosity was going to get the better of him. "Okay, where are we going though?"

"Oh, well I need a, hmm, where's that room you used to use for that club you used to have?" Draco had not thought that he had no piano here at Hogwarts. It appeared he was walking through his whole school life in the same manner he went through charms lessons.

"It's just down this way, and that wasn't a club Malfoy, it was more of a study thing."

"I see." Was all Draco said, he was beginning to have second thoughts about playing for Harry, who had so rudely used his second name as something offensive.

Harry stopped were there was no door and turned to face him again, "You just walk up and down this stretch thinking about what you need until the door appears, got it?"

"Yes, rather simple concept." It had taken everything the blonde had not to snap these few words; he hated being treated like an idiot. He paced up and down, thinking about the tune, hoping it would just bring him a piano. He had a ridiculous thought of the room going full out with a huge bed fit with silk sheets, furry pink cushions and heart balloons. Just as the blonde broke out into laughter a golden door appeared.

"What?" Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, just a funny thought." Draco replied opening the new door.

--

Draco looked round; in the middle of the room was a grand piano, complete with a velvet stool. He all of a sudden felt at home. In the corner of the room, next to a large window looking out to the lake, was a canvas with an easel and paints, Draco did not need these but it was nice to see the room had picked up on him. He sat himself at the piano and stretched his fingers; he needed to concentrate seeing as he hadn't actually played this piece in reality yet. He felt it needed to be perfect for it to be worthwhile.

The room had beautiful marble floors, and the scent of mahogany was lingering from the dark boards lining the lower parts of the walls. A small fire was lit to give the room heat, it crackled and fizzed happily. Harry was turning, looking at the room, it was more of a hall, like a personal auditorium for someone, but it was private, there was a comfy battered Victorian arm chair next to the fire, he sat himself down before talking to his companion.

"No offence, but what are we doing here?" Harry was looking at Draco softly.

"I just wanted you to hear this, don't ask me why, and don't talk to me until I'm done, I need complete silence" Draco didn't want to sound rude, so he added a charming smile onto the end.

Long slender fingers found peace with the keyboard, the tapped lightly but firmly on the pearly white, moving swiftly. The tune seemed to have a twinkle, it was fresh and beautiful, it felt natural to Draco Malfoy, he closed his eyes and played more, his teeth rested on his lower lip as he concentrated. He was happy in himself when he was on the piano. This piece was completely Harry, it seemed loud and sure but at the same time it was modest and subtle. Harry had curled up on to the seat and was watching him when he opened his eyes, he looked confused but in awe. Draco continued to play the song, again it seemed to wind around Harry's aura, it was gentle and soft, almost soothing, but it was strong and true to itself. The tune got softer and slower as it came to an end, it seemed to sadden. Draco wondered if this was reflecting Harry's fear of his own life, what with having to face his worst fear when the time came to it, and having so much pressure put on him to correct all wrongs.

Draco looked up once he had finished, Harry sat in silence for a moment or two before straightening up and speaking.

"It had no words."

Draco looked down, then back up "Did it need any?"

"No, but I don't understand, it was really powerful, like it had a hold on me. Why did you want to show me that?" His eyes were wondering, they seemed clouded and Draco wanted nothing more than to clear them.

"That song was my interpretation of you. I thought at first it could have been about anyone, but I think as soon as it came into my head it was yours." Draco didn't think about what he was saying until the words came out of his mouth, they sounded too loud.

"It was beautiful. It was really peaceful. Thanks, I guess." Harry looked at Draco like he was trying to figure him out, like he was trying to see inside him. He had looked at Draco in this way so many times, it was as if he was asking 'Why?' but Draco never answered. He had looked this way every time the Slytherin sneered at him.

The blonde stepped forward and his eyes narrowed in thought, "That look, the one you just give me, can I ask what it means?"

"I guess it's just confusion, I don't know why you'd write a song about me. I'm nothing special."

"I'd say you're spectacular." Draco stated.

Harry's eyes seemed to light up, he closed the gap between himself and Draco, getting as close as he could without touching the boy. "I think I'd say the same about you." Harry's hands found the Malfoy heir's hips, Draco was shocked but he let Harry continue. He was pulled closer to the boy, they were around the same height. Soft smooth gentle lips were pressed against his, the kiss was sweet and comforting, just like the song which seemed to haze round them both, binding them in this moment, it seemed as though this would last forever. Like a tune being played over and over again. Draco pulled away when they had finished and looked deep into the eyes in front of him. His hands traced over the lines in the raven haired boy's face softly, he tried to memorize every single feature.

"I think I'd best be going." Draco pulled well away and left the room, almost abruptly. Leaving Harry with nothing but a song stuck in his head for comfort.

--

Draco had not left Harry on purpose. He was sat on his bed, with his head full of that same tune, his pencil swept over a page, carefully mapping out the face of a hero, Harry Potter. He shaded and toned up the picture until it was life like. Working well into the night, picking out paints to be perfect, the slight tan of his skin, the bright grassy colour of his eyes, apricot blush for his lips. The lips that had complete him a few hours ago. He decided to give his piece a name, 'That Look' rather than just 'Harry's Song' because he knew that it was inevitably the boy's song. That look had inspired him beyond any sunset or beach scene. One look had made him pour out his talent, heart and soul. All in the space of one day. He looked at his finger tips and remembered the feel of Harry's skin, his smile was a mirror of his feelings, he lay back into the green sheets, and with the twinkling tune softly whispering into his ears, he fell to sleep, his soul somehow sent out a comforting message to Harry, somehow picking up on Draco's thoughts of him. The stars that hung lazily above the castle glittered like the remains of a certain piano tune.

A/N: So there's that for you. Tell me what you think.


End file.
